


Flowers, Roots And Beetles

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Bones One Shots [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: During 'The Blackout in the Blizzard', Gen, One Shot, Was rewatching Bones when this came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela helps Hodgins find an alternative way to make the dye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers, Roots And Beetles

“Untold number of causalities.” Hodgins grumbled as he made his way back to his lab.

Human causalities aside, Hodgins knew how many causalities. Cam was making _him_ ground up _his_ beetles. Each and everyone of them.

“I might as well be convicted of murder”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Huh?” Hodgins quickly spun round. He was relieved to see it was just Angela.

“You just said you “...might as well be convicted of murder” Why?” Angela asked.

Hodgins sighed. “Cam wants me to grind up my beetles in order to make some dye for Wendell.”

“And that makes you a murderer, how?” Angela asked as she crossed her arms with amusement written across her face.

“Well...Uhh. I’m killing these beetles when Wendell, or Cam, can easily break into the cafeteria to find something else to make dye.” came Hodgins’ reply.

“Honey. I know you care about them a lot, but they are just beetles. You can get more right?”

“I know that Ange, it’s just.” Hodgins sighed again. “It’s just most, if not all, of them were around before everything happened.”

“What do you mean “before everything happened”?” Angela asked.

“They, they were here when Zack was here and…”

“And they remind you of him?”

“Yeah. I know it sounds stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all. We all miss him and if those beetles mean something to you then surely there’s something else in your lab that you can use? Something else that can act like a dye?”

Hodgins looked at Angela. Even in the dim light of the candles she could see that mad scientist look in his eyes that he always got when he’d just brainstormed an idea.

“You know what I might.” Before he ran off to his lab he quickly kissed her. “Thank you!”

Angela smiled and shook her head. “One problem down about a million to go.”

  


Once Hodgins had reached his lab he began to collect any and all flowers, roots, mushrooms and berries he could get his hands on.

He then collected some empty beakers and his mortar and pestle. After he’d placed the mortar and pestle on his desk he left his lab to fill the beakers with water.

As soon as that was done he went back to find a still very blue Wendell standing in his lab; waiting for him.

“I need that dye Hodgins, what’s taking so long?”

“Thanks to Angela I don’t need to kill my beetles. Instead I’m using these plants to make your precious dye.” Hodgins said as he gestured to the plants surrounded his work place.

“You can do that?” asked Wendell.

“Yes. Plants have many uses and, fortunately, being turned into dye is one them.”

“How long will it take?”

“A couple of hours. Could be a little longer.”

“Right. I’ll come back later.” and with that Wendell left Hodgins in peace.

  


Hodgins was an hour in when his phone began to ring. Immediately he stopped what he was doing and answered it.

“Is this Jack Hodgins?”

“Yes, this is Jack Hodgins. Do you have my test results?”

“We do and we are sorry to inform you that you’ve tested positive for LCA.”  


End file.
